Rainbows
by Funny Mouth
Summary: Ichigo reflects on a moment with his mother, and realizes there is a spot for all his loved ones within the colours of the rainbow. Oneshot. IchiRuki. Spoiler for Arrancar: Downfall arc. Rated T for minor swearing.


**Rainbows.**

"See, all the colours on a rainbow mean an important person in your life," your mother was saying while you listened intently, your eyes glued onto the multi - coloured array in the sky.

You would nod eagerly, suddenly interested. This was the first time you've seen this. A rainbow, it was called, as your mother said.

"Ichi, would you like to know what they all mean?" Your mother would ask, smiling, her light brown eyes warming you to the heart.

"Yeah, Mom!" You'd exclaim, and would flash her a wide smile- one that was only given to her.

"Red means someone you dislike," your mom would start to speak, leaving you enthralled on every word, "Orange represents family, yellow is someone you admire, green-"

You'd interrupt, bursting out to correct her, "light green!"

She would laugh, nodding, ruffling your hair, "Yes, Ichi, _light_ green means your best friend, blue means someone you miss, and purple represents someone you love."

"Mom, that's so cool! Did you make that up?!" You would exclaim, your eyes wide, your mouth opening a little bit to form an 'o'.

"No, Ichi, I wish I did," she would laugh, smiling, "My grandmother told me in when I was young, probably your age. She probably heard it from her own mother."

"And then from her mother?" You asked, thinking all this history was pretty interesting. It was fun, too, seeing the sparkle in your mom's eyes as she talked about her own mom and grandmother.

"That's right, Ichi," she nodded, taking your hand, leading you towards the grass to sit.

It was a spring day, and you could hear the birds chirping with happiness, the wind rustling your hair, and the sweet smell of flowers in your nostrils.

"Hey Mom, do I have to make my rainbow list right now? I don't think I have a person to fit in all the places," you said to her, panicking as you desperately thought of people to throw in to please your mother.

She looked amused after you finished, hiding her smile when you said 'rainbow list,' "Of course not, Ichigo! You pick out only the most important people when you're ready."

"Alright, Mom! I will. I wish Red meant family, though, so you'd be number one," you would sigh, slightly disappointed your mom wouldn't be first.

"That's okay, Ichi," she soothed you by patting your back and hugging you close, "The whole family will be there at second."

"Second's the best!" You would shout, grinning from ear to ear as you worked it out. It was perfect, now, you'd think.

Your mom would just laugh and hug you tighter, saying, "I love you, Ichigo. My little boy."

You would respond warmly, almost instantly shooting back, "I love you too, Mom!"

You would wake up to the darkness of your small room, gasping out slightly. You felt a happiness in your chest as you recalled the dream you just had of your mother, Masaki.

"Rainbow list," you'd murmur, cracking a small smile at the sound of it, realizing it did sound pretty dumb.

Thinking to yourself, you realized your list was full of people now. A pang of disappointment crossed over you as you remembered you couldn't tell your mother of it. It was to be kept to yourself.

"Red would without a doubt be Aizen," you grumbled. Even though you defeated him, you still would remember all the things he did to your friends, and it pissed you off. "Orange is my family... Dad, Karin, and Yuzu..."

"Yellow is someone I admire... shit, I guess I'd admire Head Captain, 'cause he has to put up with me and the rest of my crazy friends," you'd grin, laughing. "My best friend would be Renji... what would I do without that idiot?"

"Someone I miss would be Mom..." You would stop instantly after that, letting the silence soothe you. "Someone I love would be... shit, it'd be Rukia Kuchiki."

You would lean back in your bed, satisfied with your list. You'd close your amber eyes, but not before you murmured out, "Love ya, Mom. Thanks for everything."

You woke up in the morning, tired, but definitely remembering the night before. You'd smile as you recalled the last two sentences you uttered out. Your mom would be proud of you, and encourage you to admit your feelings, you thought.

"Hey, Ichigo!" You hear a familiar voice call from behind the door.

You would sit up in your bed, push off the sheets, get up and realize it was late. You nearly slept the whole day away.

"Sorry," you would exclaim, and then open the door, thinking it was one of your sisters.

You were met by a fist punching you in the gut, knocking you straight to the ground. Your attacker would trudge in, and then slam the door, afterwards locking it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the female voice would state. You looked up, seeing Rukia. She had an angry expression on her face, you noticed.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" You'd yell angrily, and attempt to get up, but you were pushed down by her foot.

"Ichigo, you're an idiot," she would say, followed by an eye roll. "Did you not think I didn't share the same feelings?"

You would gape at her, not believing what you were hearing. She knew?! You wondered how, and then realized she slept in your closet! She heard everything you said outside of it.

"Rukia..." You would say, not knowing what else to add.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot," Rukia would order, a gleam in her eye, you could see.

You'd shove her foot away and stand up in a flash, wrap a quick arm around her waist and lean down to kiss her.

To your surprise, it wasn't a trick! She didn't move away, just closed her eyes. She had really long eyelashes, you noticed, before you closed your own eyes.

When you broke apart from each other, you realized you were smiling. A genuine smile, not one you used to flash to reassure your friends. This smile was full of happiness, and you knew she could tell, too.

You would just stare at her, not knowing what to say. You knew what to do, though.

You would kiss her again, surprising her, but pleasing her nonetheless.

Thanks Mom, you thought, and repeated the words you said when you were a kid, thinking as if your mother said them to you just now, 'I love you, too.'

**Cheesy? Long? Horrible 2nd person writing? I know, right? I agree with you. This story was inspired by me thinking of rainbows. If there are errors, they are minor. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
